1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres. Particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere having a rigid or stabilized frame that reinforces each breast cup to provide support for the breast of the wearer without the need for an underwire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To be comfortable, a brassiere must combine both support for the wearer's breasts and freedom of movement for the wearer's body.
To provide freedom of movement to the wearer, some brassieres include a high percentage of stretchable materials, such as elastic. However, brassieres formed primarily of stretchable fabric may not provide sufficient breast support.
To achieve a suitable level of support for the breast, most brassieres use support underwires and/or non-stretchable fabric in certain areas. However, support underwires, especially when secured in place by non-stretchable material, can become an impediment to an active wearer. Moreover, support underwires, especially during movement by an active wearer, may poke through the fabric of the brassiere.
There are brassieres that attempt to combine support and freedom of movement. For example, some brassieres place the underwires in an inner panel next to the skin, so that the underwires are spaced apart from the material forming the breast cups. However, this configuration increases the complexity of the brassiere, and may do little to overcome the dual problem of achieving flexibility and support.
Given the foregoing, there is a need for a brassiere that provides freedom of movement without discomfort, as well as support for the breasts, during all activities of the wearer.